Moon
by Rindalis
Summary: A oneshot about how Sayu feels about the events that take place during the series.


AN- Anything in itallics is what she is thinking, but doesn't have the streangth to say. Oh and I don't own death note.

* * *

He was always the bright one, and she took his shadows and threw them aside to stand in his light. He was also the smart one, she radiated brilliance. But all in all _he_ was the perfect one, never without his poise or composure. He was the moon whom every one fell out of orbit for. And if anyone noticed how is cool aura was masked by warmth, they never questioned him. She doubted he was ever actually warm though. But how could she only think of him as honest and kind whenever his light shed blue? For even a blind man could see the 'pure' rays he emitted.

The girl spun the stars, though she could never really see fate. So of course her counterpart (but never ever equal) saw everything, and held the world upon strings. Few could see the strings pulling too tight as he drifted away, as our moon tends to.

While everyone could see her (no matter how hard some may try not to) sparkling youth was in her eyes. They acted as shades, for she mustn't see too many more shadows. This caused her to never quite see him, or his strings, and she wondered if anyone ever actually had. Sadly his eyes that longed to be immortal saw the sky in her gaze and others alike. He wished not to pollute those innocent eyes further. Not knowing that he himself painted an oil filled night.

She tried her hardest to truly keep her radiance. Not only because it was her way of survival, but because it also seemed to touch others. And somewhere in the distance she heard an old voice willing her to plow forwards. That voice was the one she always remembered singing to her melodies of justice. But that voice was so far away, and the moon seemed to have snow on it now. The others that were close to her barley kept her warm. They were the tame type of fire, the kind she didn't mind. But lighting a fire was so much harder than pulling a mask on to help her pretend.

Slowly mosaics of a utopia were beginning to appear. These pictures put together with broken glass both frightened her, and scared her. But the sun would rise as it always did. And in the night scissors that should not be wielded by mortal hands cut strings, and the world with it.

Suddenly now instead of wandering in willful ignorance, she was tripping and falling, grasping for _something_. All because of a boy who had a fire burning within him and could not control it. No she did not choose it. She knew, and abided by the rule whoever plays with fire gets burned. She never did find anything to hold onto, but she survived.

In the end she never knew of the raven with hawk eyes, or the white shadow. She never knew of the blood that forty seconds held. And she certainly didn't know that her brother had_ lived_ for a short amount of time. This was a wish of hers that secretly came true. She wasn't supposed to know. But she was tossed to the arctic to find the tip of an iceberg. That being, that her brother had completely lost his humanity. Oh, and he didn't care about her in the slightest anymore. She briefly wondered if he had ever cared.

This was just another one of the stupid dominos that seemed to love tipping over. She really, really hated dominos, especially the ones that took the songs of justice and her radiance away. She waited and waited,those things never did come back.

And everything was so painfully _real_ now. The broken caricature that was her life was not coming back together, actually now she was tip-toeing around the fragments doused in gasoline, afraid that they would be set ablaze. She wasn't nearly as scared of the fire as she used to be. It was the moo-"Light" she choked out his true name, voice raspy from lack of use. She almost threw up. '_I hope you're happy_' she finished silently. Tears dropped from her oil stained eyes, across her face, and finally, onto the smooth sheets. '_But most of all, I wish that you had left my fingers or legs with frostbite, instead of my_ _heart._' And with that the matted brown haired girl drifted off into a restless sleep, where she dreamt of a sun that was warm.

* * *

AN- So I hoped you enjoyed my first story, tell me what you thought.


End file.
